I Am Spider-Man
"I Am Spider-Man" is the twenty-first episode of the first season of the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. Synopsis The episode begins with a battle between the Trapster and Spider-Man. The Trapster attempts to take Mary Jane Watson hostage, but she kicks him. The Trapster retaliates by shooting more glue at Spider-Man. When Spider-Man knocks the Trapster, he looks to the audience and takes off his mask. In what seems to be a theater, the audience gasp as Peter says, "My name is Peter Parker and I...am Spider-Man." Then it goes back to what happened earlier that day, with Peter seeing a whole herd of girls running at him. He is knocked down and then realizes that all they are looking at is a poster advertising the school production, "It's a Wild, Wild Web", with the main focus being Spider-Man, the director being Principal Coulson, and the script-writer being Mary Jane, much to Peter's disbelief. Peter goes to the auditions, believing no one can be Spider-Man other than him, and then Flash Thompson comes on the stage and gains the role. Peter finds out Sam gave Flash his costume and freaks out. He follows Flash down the street after school and sees that everyone believes Flash to be him. Just as Flash arrives at a newscast to advertise the play, the Trapster appears and starts a battle with Flash, whom he believes to be the actual Spider-Man. Peter is able to defeat Trapster before anyone is hurt without either Trapster or Flash knowing. Flash, who is still believed to be the actual Spider-Man, still walks around the city with Peter still following him. Flash tries to sing one of the songs to Peter, but is terrible at doing so. The next day at school, both Sam and Coulson believe that Peter was the Spider-Man who defeated the Trapster, but he tells them that he was off-screen helping Flash. Peter learns that he is the sixth choice to play Spider-Man if Flash doesn't do it. Later that night, Flash tells Peter that he can't do it. Peter tells him that he can, and Peter leaves Flash's dressing room, but then he sees the Trapster entering the room. Peter puts on the other costume, the fake one, and battles the villain. The crash through the wall and onto the stage where the play is taking place. Spider-Man is able to talk to Coulson and tells him that it is the real Trapster and the real him. The battle continues, and then the episode cuts to the scene the show began with. After defeating Trapster and singing the song that should have come at the end of the real fight scene, Spider-Man takes off the mask and says the line, "My name is Peter Parker...and I am Spider-Man," like he did in the beginning. The audience reacts by saying they would rather have Flash than Peter. Flash comes out and tells the audience that if it weren't Peter, then the show would've become a complete disaster. The audience then decide to clap for Peter. Peter asks Flash why he's doing something nice for him, and Flash apologies for his past mistreatment of Peter, which he accepts. Afterward, Flash tells Peter to get off stage so that he can sing the ending song. But, of course, he is terrible. The Trapster pleads with Peter to make it stop. Peter replies with, "He's got five more verses, then I'll call the cops." The Trapster says, "And I thought the real Spider-Man was bad, but you kids. You're just mean." The episode ends with Peter saying, "And that, as they say, is curtain." Voice Cast Trivia *Matt Lanter is listed to have voiced Harry in the credits, despite the fact Harry did not make an appearance in the episode. *On Coulson's list of potential actors to play the role of Spider-Man, Miles Morales is seen just above Peter Parker. In the Ultimate universe, Miles Morales became Spider-Man after Peter Parker dies at the end of the "Death of Spider-Man" storyline. *The Spider-Man musical is a parody of the real-life musical, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. Category:Season 1 Episodes